


Listen

by emera_jade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Short One Shot, feel better, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emera_jade/pseuds/emera_jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas feels blue and he listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

Castiel was blue. _Well,_ he though,  _not actually blue. More... sad._

He nodded satisfied with his clarification, though he wasn't sure who he had clarified anything to. He didn't like not knowing things. He was an angel, it was his job to know. Well, maybe not anymore. He aid back on the metal bench he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

He saw the stars behind his eyes, but they all seemed so much farther away than they should be to him. He brought his hands up and rubbed his face in a gesture of frustration he had seen Dean use more than once. He kept checking the wave lengths.

Dean called it his "Angel Radio" and the little thought made him a little less blue. He sighed and expanded his mind, looking for.... something.

There was the faintest of buzzes at the edge of his hearing and he focused in on it. He heard his name.

"Cas."

Castiel smiled a little as he recognized Dean's voice. He always liked to listen to Dean, whether he was planning something or making references that Castiel didn't understand he liked to listen to Dean.

"Cas, are you listening?"

_"Yes Dean,"_ he thought, wishing, not for the first time, that Dean could hear him like he could.  _"I'm listening."_

"Well... Geez, I feel kinda silly now. I just... Come back. Please."

Castiel sat up and he wasn't on the bench anymore. He was standing behind Dean.

"Dean..."

Dan stood and spun around with a gasp. Before Castiel could ask what was wrong Dean threw his arms around Castiel's neck and just held him. Castiel raised his arms and wrapped them tentatively around Dean.

He smiled when he realized that he wasn't blue any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MKHunterz on tumblr.


End file.
